Telling CharlieBella and Edward Wedding
by Sarah200320
Summary: After being in the meadow, Edward,Bella and surprisingly Carlisle head over to tell Charlie the news. Happens right after Eclipse first fanfic please r
1. Chapter 1

We didn't say much on the way to Edward's house to get a car. When we did get to his house, I asked him, "Edward would you mind if Carlisle came with us to my house to talk to my dad?"

Edward smiled at me and said, " I don't see why it would be a problem, in fact that may be a great idea."

We go toward Carlisle's office, we arrive, knock and enter. Edward and I head inside and he is sitting at his desk looking over some documents.

"So I was wondering if you would come with us to my house and help tell my dad that Edward and I are getting married this summer." I said very quickly, knowing that both heard every word I said.

"I would love too. I know it is going to be a little weird for Charlie, but he will be fine." Carlisle replied. He straightened his papers and said, "Let's go."

We all pile into Carlisle's BMW and go into town. We finally arrive at my house. Carlisle asks Edward, " How are his thoughts?"

" They are calm. I wished I had asked Alice how he was going to react to the news so that I know what to expect." he replied.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Carlisle said. We all get and head for the door. I open the door and head in.

"Hey Bella and Edward. Oh Carlisle, hi I wasn't expecting you to be coming in too." said Charlie getting up from watching tv. He walks over in just a stride and shake hands with Carlisle. "What's the special occasion?"

"Well, I believe that Edward and Bella have some very good news for you." he said politely.

"Dad," I start, " Edward and I are getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Quiet Reader and Toshimi Reiko for being my first commenters!! **

**And I forgot to add my disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Twilight!!**

"Well, I kinda expected this to happen. I thought I was going to lose you soon." Charlie said with very sad eyes.

"Oh Dad, you aren't going to lose me. I promise to keep in touch with you when I am in college!" I replied running over to hug him.

"Bells I am really happy for you." Charlie said half surprised by my sudden show of affection," You better take of her, she is my only girl I have." he said turning to Edward.

"Yes sir, I will," Edward said, "I love her with all my heart."

Carlisle came in at this point, "Well, Charlie, I know that traditional that the bride's family pays for the wedding, but I was wondering if we could share that responsibility or that I could pay for all of the wedding."

" I don't mind you help paying for part of it, but I would still like to pay for some of it. Now speaking of the wedding, who is planning this event and did you have any ideas of when you guys want this thing to happen?"

"We are leaving that responsibility to Alice and I think somewhere on or around August the 13th." I replied finally relieved that the telling part was half over.

"Speaking of Alice, we should probably go talk to her and give her some ideas on the wedding before she gets completely overboard." said Edward smiling that crooked smile I loved.

"Ya you kids and Carlisle should go." Charlie said, " Bella don't be out too late."

" I won't," I replied. This was the first time that my father actually looked a lot older than he really was.

The three of us head back to the BMW and head back to the Cullen house, where a very excited Alice awaits my arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

So we take the winding road that leads back to the Cullen house that soon to be my house too. We pull into the house and Alice is already greeting us, jumping up and down. She was at my door in a flash.

"Guess what," she said exuberantly,while opening my door, "Guess what! I see me taking you shopping soon. I see that we are going to find the most perfect stuff for your wedding!!"

I sat for a second with my feet on the ground. I stand up and say, "I never thought I would say this but I would love to go shopping with you for my wedding. In fact, why don't you ask Rosealie to come too since she will hopefully be one of my bridesmaids."

The whole time I am talking to Alice, she gets more excited, if that's possibly for Alice. She takes my hand and runs with me up the stairs to her and Jasper's room.

" I want to show you something. I got my maid of honor dress and it's absolutely beautiful." She said all of this pulling me into the closet that was bigger than my room.

She pulled a hanger off the rack and pulled up the cover. The dress ran to the floor and was a similar color to my wedding dress. It was as beautiful as my dress. I could not believe it.

"Alice that is amazing. I love it and it will look good on you." I replied with surprise.

"Well that's good. Let's go shopping now!!" Alice said again with the very excited voice. " I can see Charlie already saying yes. So here call him so we don't have to worry about it." She pasted me her cell phone.

"Charlie," I said when he answered, " Can I stay over here and go shopping with Alice soon? It's for the wedding."

"Yeah," he said, " You know you should bring her around her more. I really like Alice."

"Thanks Dad. I will try to bring her by more often. I'll see you later." I said to him

We ran to Alice's yellow Porche to go shopping and of course me being me, I trip and slam into the driveway, cutting my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I immediately look up to Alice, who has tensed up. She looks at me with a pained look on her face. She said, " I am fine. I am gonna go inside and have Edward or Carlisle come out and help you. I have everyone else clear out. You are very lucky I have fed recently."

Alice very quickly, but not at vampire speed, heads inside and Edward comes out, not breathing as I had expected.

"Alice is right," he said knowingly, " If she hadn't fed then you would probably not be in good shape right now. Now let's go get you cleaned up." He walked over to me and picked me up where I had not moved from. We go into the bathroom, where Carlisle is waiting with some bandages and such.

"Come here Bella," Carlisle said. He took my hands and washed them some water then put some antibiotics, and then bandages. "Okay you are all good now. You and Alice can go on your shopping spree or ya'll can wait until another time."

"Well I don't know where she is to know if she wants to go." I replied back to Carlisle. I then turn to Edward and say, " Can you talk to her Edward?"

"Yeah hold on," Edward said. He then thought hard for a moment. " She is coming and if you're up for, she would still like to go."

"Yeah, I will still go." I said to Edward. As I said this, Alice appeared in the doorway.

"You ready?," She asked.

"Yep, but this time let's go slow." I replied.

Edward picked me up and went back to the garage and put me in the car. Alice took the driver seat. We drove off and didn't talk for awhile.

"I am sorry." I said to her, " I should have known better than to run with me being the klutz I am."

"It's fine," She replied, " I fed a couple of days ago so it's not that big of a deal." She had turned back into her old self now. We talked about random things for the rest of the way to Seattle. Alice got a really goofy grin on her face as we came to the outskirts.

"Alice," I say suspiciously, " What are we doing??"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." She replied.

'Oh boy.' I thought, ' I don't like the way she is talking. What is Alice going to do!!'

**Okay, so I am not gonna update until I get some reviews. I don't know how many, I would just like some more please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice really what the hell are we doing?" I asked.

"Where do you think we are going?" she replied

" I hope it's not to Victoria Secret again!! I already have enough bras, underwear, and lingerie to last a lifetime! I do not need any more!" I said trying to plead with her.

"Yes that is exactly where we are going. I had a vision the other night that you and I were going to find the most perfect thing for you to wear for your honeymoon!! You will be thanking me later trust me!" She was really excited about this so I just gave up. As excited as I was about this earlier, I don't think I was now.

We walked into the mall heading straight to Victoria Secret. Alice lead the way to the exact spot where we were to find our mystery item.

"Here it is!! Go try it on right now!" Alice said this very quickly pushing some material into my hand. She pushed me toward the dressing room. Surprisingly I loved it. It was a blueish see through baby doll that tied in the front. **(A/N Picture on profile)**

I came out of the dressing room and said "Thank you Alice. I really do like it. I can't wait to see what Edward thinks when I am able to use it."

Alice got a smile on her face and said " You are very welcome. He will enjoy it very much. I see you wearing on your wedding night but I am seeing very far after that for certain reasons, you can imagine."

Alice and I spent the rest of the day at the mall, going into the different stores and buying at least one thing from every store.

Alice finally says, "Let's go home. Edward wants to talk to you and I am sure that by now you are missing him."

"Good. I am ready to go home. I never knew that shopping could be so fun, when I am in the mood for it." I replied. We walked out the mall with all of our new belongings. We made it home without incident and I flew to Edward as soon as we made it home.

" Did you have fun on your shopping trip?" Edward asked , smiling that crooked smile that I loved.

"Yes I did actually. I can't wait to use something I got today. I can't wait till our wedding!" I replied.

"I can't wait to see it either, whatever it may be." He replied "Now let's go to our room. I need to talk to you about the wedding."

**So there you go!! I hope you like it. I am already working on it so hopefully there won't be such a long wait. Chapter 6 should be the wedding!!**

**Sarah200320**


End file.
